A Little Bet
by CerberousCycle
Summary: A/U. Edward Elric has a problem and a secret. No, it's not his auto-mail, almost everyone knows the boy has auto mail for a leg and an arm. It's the fact that he's desperately in love with his uncle. His uncle Roy Mustang, who not only has a beautiful wife and three children, but has no interest in the boy whatsoever. And I mean NO interest. Roy and Ed Slash later on.


Prologue

Rated: T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I want to. But hey, if I could make an OVA for this lovely anime, I certainly would. Notice I didn't say Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, I said Fullmetal Alchemist. That means the original dudes. Never have I watched Brotherhood, though I heard raves about it. Love to do it sometime if some of you guys would cooperate with me.

**FYI:** Full Summary in the next chapter

* * *

A young boy wandered into the kitchen, golden eyes darting nervously from side to side. His blond hair draped over his shoulders as he slowly glided into the room, and the clothes that were _much _too big for him covered the tips of his toes and the nails of his hands. Honestly, Edward just wanted to have a snack. He could've used alchemy to conjuncture something up, he guessed, but the light from the transformation would've caught the eye of his cousin, Winry. Winry was always warning him about alchemy, how it was not only dangerous, but it irritated his auto mail. Personally, Edward didn't find anything wrong with it, but obviously his manufacturer and mechanic did. Instead of attracting unwanted attention from his cousin, he decided to play it safe and simply slink into the kitchen to get a slice of cheese and some juice.

On the way there, he noticed decorations along the walls and the floors. Paper men and figurines were on tables scattered around the house, and a big, bright, unnaturally yellow poster was displayed on the board of his living room. "Happy Birthday" was written rather sloppily on the paper along with a smile. The boy smiled softly, for he knew that was his youngest sister's handiwork. Nina always liked to put the most contributions into things that concerned her older brother. This birthday—as much as he hated it because it reminded him of his father, Nina loved. Nina loved her brother more than anything, some even argue more than the girl herself.

Moving on, Edward was rapidly heading the kitchen. As much as he loved the things his family and friends did for him, he liked getting a bite to eat a bit more. The blond boy crouched down, putting quite a bit of pressure on his knees. As soon as he did, he opened the fridge…

…only to see a birthday cake staring at him smack in the middle. It _had_ to be an ice cream cake, he thought idly, and his thoughts were proved correct when he gently lifted the cake's cover, scooped a bit of the icing onto his finger, and brought it to his lips. The vanilla flavor he loved so dearly flowed onto his tongue like honey, and the bits and pieces of Oreo in the mixture accompanied the vanilla well. The boy licked his lips once, twice, sucked his finger before he moaned at the exquisite taste. This cake must've been brought from _Canaan_, he assumed, still licking his lips. The texture was too soft, the whipped cream too sweet and soothing not to be from _Canaan_. He closed the lid gently before bringing the cake forward to see the rest of the treat. The words "Happy 14th Birthday" glared him down before he shifted his eyes to the decorations and fruits on top. When he looked below, everyone's name was on it, with some sort of endorsement like a smiley face or a heart. Everyone seemed happy to show their affection toward their growing relative. That is, all but one person, the person who mattered most out of all of his relatives excluding Winry, Al and Nina.

That person was Uncle Roy Mustang.

That man—all he did was write his name down in perfect print. He didn't put a single smile, not a single heart, not a single star, simply his name. But something about it broke Edward's heart when he saw it. Maybe it was that Roy didn't put anything special on it unlike everyone else. Maybe it was the fact that he knew Roy—that he only put it on there so he wouldn't be the odd man out. Or maybe it was that he knew Riza probably forced him to even put his name on it after all they have been through.

It didn't matter which one it was, because Ed knew all of his thoughts were true. Slowly, Edward bent his head over the covered cake as he sobbed, letting a single tear roll from his eye. He would not break down here and now, but he would be damned if he couldn't at least show a little vulnerability at the situation.

"Uncle Roy…"

* * *

Author's Notes: This was not meant to be long. It's a PROLOGUE, folks! It's only supposed to give you a preview of what's to come. Man, some people complain that my prologue was too long on my other account, and now someone complained it's too short. Ugh.

I know a few of you hate when people say this, but it's a necessity. This IS my first story, and I really need feedback. I would appreciate it if you gave me more than one review or two. I will not specify a number, but if you like it enough to want me to continue, I suggest you review, or I will not update. I will _not_ update for a crowd that is not interested. I'm not saying this to be snotty, or rude. I'm saying this because I don't want to have the impression that a lot of you like it when in actuality, you think it's the worst thing I could have made.

Thanks!


End file.
